


Not as Drunk as You Think I Am

by Silverfox588



Series: Drunk Series [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Double Penetration, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spoiler for Episode Mana'o
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:36:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8081581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverfox588/pseuds/Silverfox588
Summary: Chin joins Danny out at the bar after the funeral and thinks he's drunk so he takes him home. Add Steve into the mix and you have a lot of hot guys in one small room.





	

The funeral and memorial had just ended and Danny had just left Meka’s house. He really needed a drink. Danny pulled into the bar that he and Chin had been at not two days before. He sat at the bar and waved JJ over. 

“Shot of whiskey and a beer.” Danny ordered rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands. He was so tired and he knew that he shouldn’t be drinking like this, but he didn’t want to go back to his apartment just yet. JJ set down the beer and handed Danny the shot of whiskey; which he downed immediately. Danny was about half way through his beer when Chin walked up to the bar.

“Beer please JJ.” Chin ordered sitting next to Danny, who gave him a cursory glance before finishing off the beer. Chin picked up his beer and sipped it. Chin watched Danny’s throat as he swallowed the second shot and had to resist the strong urge to lick his way up Danny’s neck to suck on his pulse point. Chin loosened his tie and took off his jacket; putting it on the empty bar stool next to him. Danny unbuttoned his uniform jacket and the top button of his dress shirt; the tie was stuffed into his pants pocket. Chin finished his beer and JJ put another in front of him. 

Danny finished his third beer and motioned for another, he was starting to feel the effects of the alcohol. The bartender set down another shot of whiskey next to the beer. Chin sipped his second beer and watched the blond detective down the shot. Chin watched Danny lick a drop off his bottom lip and felt a familiar heat starting to pool low in his abdomen. It was sad how this haole had so easily won his heart.

“You need to slow down on those drinks brah.” Chin said as Danny got up and swayed. Chin stood up and caught a hold of Danny’s arm and steadied him. “I’ll drive you home Danny, you’re in no condition to drive. Give me the keys to your car.”

“I can drive.” Danny said staggering into Chin as he walked towards the door. Chin relished the brief feel of Danny’s body against his and easily grabbed the keys out of Danny’s hand. “Chin, give those back. Why does everyone else always drive MY car?”

Chin opened the passenger side door and Danny slid into it with an exasperated sigh. Chin climbed into the driver’s seat and he headed towards Danny’s apartment. Chin helped Danny out of the car and opened the apartment door. Danny stumbled as he stepped through the doorway, falling into Chin. They both fell back onto the pull out couch that took up most of the room. Chin stared up into Danny’s blue eyes for a moment before Danny leaned down and kissed his lips. Danny’s hands slid up Chin’s chest and settled on his shoulders. Danny pulled back for air and stared into Chin’s eyes.

“Danny, stop.” Chin said pushing on Danny’s shoulders. Danny sat up on Chin’s waist, grinding his hips down onto Chin’s. “Danny, you’re drunk. We shouldn’t do this.”

“I’m not as drunk as you think I am.” Danny muttered leaning down to kiss Chin again. Danny nipped Chin’s lower lip before kissing his way along Chin’s jaw line. He nuzzled his ear before sucking the earlobe into his mouth; making Chin groan in pleasure. “I’ve wanted you for awhile now Chin Ho Kelly. And I know you’ve wanted me too. I’ve seen how you watch me Chin.”

“Danny, you have too many clothes on.” Chin said yanking open Danny’s dress shirt; scattering buttons everywhere. Danny shrugged out of the destroyed shirt and pulled off his undershirt; revealing his well toned body to Chin’s hungry eyes. Chin put his hands on Danny’s hips, pulling him down as he thrust upwards. Danny moaned at the sensation and ripped Chin’s shirt open. “Clothes off. Now.”

Danny stood up and stripped out of his pants before Chin pulled him back down; having already thrown his clothes on the floor. Danny straddled Chin’s waist again, rubbing their cocks together and making Chin arch his back. Chin reached between them and fisted their cocks, making Danny moan and throw his head back. Danny leaned down and sucked on Chin’s pulse point. Chin shifted until Danny was between his legs and used the leverage he had to switch their positions. 

“I’m going to ride you.” Chin whispered in Danny’s ear before licking the shell of his ear. Danny shuddered and thrust upwards. Danny’s hands gripped Chin’s hips hard before digging one hand between the mattress and the back of the couch for a tube of lube. He squirted some on his fingers. “I’m going to ride you hard.”

Danny clutched Chin’s cheeks and slowly parted them; making Chin start to pant. Danny rubbed the puckered entrance with one finger before sliding the finger in slowly. He thrust the finger back and forth for a few minutes before adding a second. Danny twisted his fingers and spread them wide; stretching Chin’s hole wide open. Danny added a third finger and rubbed against Chin’s prostate. Chin let out a strangled cry, thrusting down on Danny’s fingers to get more of the pleasure.

“More, Danny. I’m ready, please fuck me.” Chin begged grabbing the lube and coating Danny’s cock with it. Danny removed his fingers and Chin lowered himself on Danny’s thick cock. Chin groaned as he was stretched but didn’t stop until he was fully seated on Danny’s cock. Danny waited for a minute for Chin to adjust, then pulled out until just the head was in Chin and then thrust back in. Chin braced himself on Danny’s shoulders and began to rock into Danny’s thrusts. 

Danny grabbed the back of Chin’s neck and brought him down for an almost savage kiss. They were just starting to get into rhythm when there was a loud pounding on the door. Chin jerked backwards, accidentally drawing blood from Danny’s lower lip as he turned to look at the door. They both stared in shock as the door opened and Steve walked inside without waiting for anyone to say “come in.”

“Dann--” Steve started to say as he walked in the door. He stood there with his mouth and eyes wide open. Danny and Chin both stared at Steve for a moment before Danny sat up straight to yell at him; inadvertently thrusting deeper into Chin, making him let out a small cry of pleasure.

“Steve what are you doing here!?!” Danny yelled yanking the sheet around his and Chin’s waists. Steve got over his shock rather quickly and he stepped into the apartment, closing the door behind him. Chin laid his head on Danny’s shoulder as he tried to slow his breathing. 

“Started without me, huh Chin?” Steve said walking over to the bed/pullout couch. Chin looked up at Steve and grinned. Steve, who had changed into his usual cargo pants and t-shirt, pulled off the black t-shirt and climbed onto the bed behind Chin, pressing right against his back. Danny stared at them both in shock. Steve wrapped one hand around Chin’s neck and pulled his head back slowly to get to Chin’s mouth. The angle that Steve put Chin’s body in made Danny’s cock press right up against Chin’s prostate. “Bad cop.”

“The two of you planned this!?!” Danny said before Steve leaned in and kissed him, effectively shutting Danny up. Steve’s tongue fought with Danny’s for dominance and won. Steve pressed Chin’s back, forcing him down until he was pressed against Danny’s chest. Steve pulled away from Danny, leaving them both panting. Danny let out a whimper as Chin shifted and Steve pressed a kiss to Chin’s shoulder. “You have too many clothes on Steve. Strip. NOW.”

Steve kicked off his shoes and pulled off his cargo pants, showing that he had not worn boxers beneath them. Steve grabbed the lube from the tangled sheets and squirted some on his fingers. Chin leaned forward to kiss Danny again and he let out a small whine as Steve slid two fingers in along Danny’s cock. Danny thrust upward and Steve scissored his fingers at the same time. Chin pulled back from the kiss and buried his teeth in Danny’s shoulder to muffle his loud, scream of pleasure. Danny kept thrusting until he saw Steve slicking up his cock and then he went perfectly still. Steve slowly pushed the head of his cock in to Chin’s already stretched hole and stilled as Chin let out a slight whimper of pain, but continued until he was balls deep in Chin’s ass.   
“  
Oh God, you two are huge.” Chin said before kissing the bite mark he had left in Danny’s shoulder. He lifted himself up a little before dropping back down, making Danny and Steve groan. “Move!”

Danny and Steve both started to thrust. Alternating the speed to drive Chin crazy and bring them all pleasure. It didn’t take long before Chin felt his orgasm building and he reached down to stroke his own neglected cock. Danny batted his hand away and pumped Chin’s cock in time to their thrusts. Chin bit down hard on Danny’s already bruised shoulder as he came. Pulling Danny and Steve with him as his body jerked and shuddered under the strength of his orgasm. Chin went limp and Steve leaned against his back, his whole body shaking. After a minute, Danny shifted, trying to get comfortable under the weight of the two men on top of him. Steve pulled out of Chin’s abused hole and help Chin lay of Danny’s left side. Steve pulled the sheet up around the three of them as he laid on Danny’s right side.

“We are going to have a long talk about this in the morning.” Danny said looking at Steve and Chin before closing his eyes and falling asleep. Steve looked over at Chin and saw he was already asleep and decided that everything was going to be fine before falling asleep as well


End file.
